1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In an edge-emitting-type semiconductor light emitting device, a light-exiting surface is typically formed by cleavage. Cleavage can be performed, for example, by using a scribing apparatus or a breaking apparatus. Depending on the type of device to be produced, however, the position where the light-exiting surface is formed by cleavage may not be precise enough.
In contrast, there is a technology for forming a light-exiting surface in an etching process in order to improve the positional precision at which the light-exiting surface is formed. In an etching process, however, the etchable depth is limited, and part of the light exiting through the light-exiting surface and divergent in the vertical direction is reflected off the bottom of the etched area in some cases. As a result, the cross-sectional shape of the light is distorted, which disadvantageously prevents the light from having a satisfactory cross-sectional shape.
In JP-A-63-318183, for example, tapering the bottom of an etched area prevents exiting light from being reflected off the bottom of the etched area.